<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul Eater: Cursed Items by SongBird_567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982905">Soul Eater: Cursed Items</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567'>SongBird_567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medusa is cleaning house and needs to get rid of some junk.</p><p>Hope no one finds the discarded magical items.</p><p>CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soul Eater: Cursed Items</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh…” Medusa groaned and laid back on her couch, her hands slowly rubbing a doughy pot belly. The soft flesh molded around her slender fingers, squishing between the appendages as she pressed her hand into the adipose tissue. “Honestly in all my eight hundred years, I’ve never been this bored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…lady Medusa?” Crona’s voice sounded, the meek child slowly stepping into the room. In their hands was a large cardboard box. “I gathered all the cursed items you told me to. Where do I take this now?”</p><p> </p><p>Medusa slowly looked over to Crona and heaved a heavy sigh before standing up. She calmly walked over and took the box from Crona before proceeding to an open window. With a bored expression, she tossed the box outside, hearing it crash to the ground. “Well, that’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is…is that safe?” Crona asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Medusa replied and returned to her couch. “But it will provide me some entertainment. Now go get me a snack. Something deep-fried or covered in chocolate…make it both.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s the story of how I found this box!” Black Star exclaimed, a confident smirk spread across his face. </p><p> </p><p>The group was silent, having just listened to a long-winded rant of how Black Star just found a box sitting on the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>Make huffed. “You really shouldn’t have taken that Black Star. It wasn’t yours.” She scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Soul shrugged. “Well he did and it looks like no one will miss it.” He said and slashed the tape, opening the box to reveal a collection of random items. A fancy vase, two matching sets earrings, an old leather-bound book, sunglasses, a necklace with a black star, and a silk scarf. Soul grabbed the sunglasses and put them on. “Well, I’ve been needing a new pair of shades.”</p><p> </p><p>Death the Kid was at the box within a second of laying eyes on the eccentric vase. “The symmetry! It’s perfect! I must have it!” He said and snatched it up before glancing between the earrings and then Liz and Patty.</p><p> </p><p>Liz sighed and reached into the box, retrieving the earrings and handing a pair to Patty. “Yeah yeah, you don’t even have to say anything. Just be lucky they’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Black Star was next, grasping the necklace and fastening it around his neck. “Ha! It’s as if it were made for me! Check it out Tsubaki!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsubaki smiled and nodded, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it around her neck. “I’m sort of with Maka in that we shouldn’t be taking these things…but from Black Star’s story the box was abandoned. If we see something about the box being missing we can simply return everything.”</p><p> </p><p>The only one holding out was Maka, but the resistance was fleeting as she stared at the book. It was visibly old which could mean it was a book Maka had never read before. All it took was that mystery for her to pick it up. “Fine but the second we hear about this box being missing we’re returning everything and apologizing!” </p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Maka hummed to herself as she flipped a page of her new book. After selecting their items everyone had headed home. This left Maka the time to read without any disturbances. The story she was currently delving into was certainly a strange one. A collection of bizarre stories seemingly written by a mad man. “It’s deviant…but in some way like art.” She murmured before closing the book and placing it down. Maka stood and moved towards her bed, stopping as her stomach growled. </p><p> </p><p>Maka shrugged and walked to the kitchen, looking through the pantry for a snack. Her eyes darted over labels on each box. A seemingly innocent act was now turned upside down all thanks to Maka reading that strange book. With each word, she read she grew. With just two to three word titles and short slogans, there were no noticeable effects. By the time Maka selected a box of cookies she had a soft layer of pudge settling on her once slender abdomen. She walked back to her room and laid in bed, biting into one cookie before retrieving a book from a nearby shelf. </p><p> </p><p>As Maka perused the pages of the story she idly munched on cookies all while the curse continued to take effect. Maka’s belly, hidden from view by her book, was swelling outward in a soft growth of adipose flesh. Soft fatty tissue settling on her slender frame. Starting with a belly that gently filled her lap, not quite enough to droop just yet but enough for a squishy handful. Her hips widened by a mere inch, a soft layer of fat developing under her skin. Things plumped up and gently pressed together while her rear became more pillowy and pressed into the soft mattress beneath. Maka was so enamored by her reading and snacking to even notice the subtle change taking place. She merely continued on until she grew weary. With a yawn, she turned out the light and placed her book on the shelf. In the dark, she was still unaware of the curse, and simply snuggled under her blankets and went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The night passed uneventfully before a loud crash sounded, Maka, shooting up out of bed. “What the…Soul? Was that you?” Maka asked and lifted herself out of bed. She stepped into the living room to see a peculiar sight. Soul, face down on the floor. Maka sighed and shook her head. “Could you be any louder? What even happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tried to grab the remote and fell. Been falling a lot today. If I’m not falling I’m dropping something.” Soul growled and sat up, reaching for a glass of water. However, once his hand got near the water it was as if he twitched, knocking the class over before falling forward and slamming <br/>his chin on the table. “See?” He asked and looked to Maka, his eyes widening in surprise.</p><p>Maka walked over to her computer. “I’ll see if I can find something about this online. Just don’t break anything.” She chided and began to look around the web for a possible answer to what was happening with soul. Yet as she continued to read off the digital screen before her she began to grow once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was about to say the same to you.” Soul murmured and sat up, watching Maka peruse the internet and having to squint to ensure his eyes weren’t fooling him. If he was correct then he was seeing Maka’s rear grow, stretching and swelling outward across her chair. </p><p> </p><p>As Maka’s eyes darted over the screen she continuously grew fatter with every word. She was oblivious to the quiet groans and squeaks her chair was letting out as the furniture battled against her increasing weight. Hips stretched outward, her butt grew thicker and fatter, a potbelly expanded and swelled in her lap, thighs grew thicker to the point they brushed each other, arms grew softer, and cheeks became adorably chubby. Every syllable added a centimeter, every word an inch, every sentence a new roll. Maka was unknowingly sending herself further into obesity.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Maka…” Soul murmured and slowly got to his feet. “Maybe you should stop reading for a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now Soul. We can’t work as a duo if you’re not feeling well.” Maka said and squinted at the screen. “Maybe this is vertigo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure I can’t grab anything for crap, but I feel like you should be more concerned about yourself.” Soul replied and took a cautionary step back as Maka’s chair let out a long squeak. “Might want to stand up too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said not now Soul!” Maka said, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Maka decided to keep reading on only to be interrupted again as her chair began to splinter beneath her, finally collapsing and sending her to the floor with a heavy THUD and a strange wobbling sensation. “Huh?” Maka sounded and looked down at her stomach only to be greeted by a large, pale mass of fat. Slowly getting to her feet, groaning in effort, Maka waddled over to a mirror. She had to be seeing things. This couldn’t have happened!</p><p> </p><p>Maka’s eyes were instantly drawn to her hips, her cheeks growing a bright red as a hand slowly rubbed the side. It seems that all of the weight Maka had piled on focused on her lower body giving her broad, soft hips, and upon turning to the side revealed a reflection of a massive doughy butt. If she were to sit on a standard chair that miraculously failed to shatter beneath her, her hips would droop over the side. Wide enough to engulf two standard chairs with a rump that would fill every inch. Her pajama pants were practically overflowing with blubber, a thick roll billowing over the elastic band which was being stretched to its limits. Thick legs stretched the confines of the clothing, threads splitting at the seems with bubbles of fat poking through like rising bread. Knees lost definition and resisted bending thanks to thick layers of fat while the lower portion of Maka’s legs hardly thinned out. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the focus on her lower body, the upper portions of Maka were not spared. A soft belly drooped down in front of her, supple rolls of flabby fat hanging down to her thighs as a round orb of marshmallow-like blubber. Free of any blemishes or stretch marks despite the rapid weight gain she was subjected too. Her chest, however…hardly any change. Maka was lucky if she got a mere inch added to her chest. The additional blubber instead found its way to Maka’s arms and face. Sleeves stuffed with fat and ready to burst at the seams much like her pants, jiggling wildly as Maka’s hands darted over her body pinching and squeezing all over in an attempt to verify if this was all real. A concerned look was plastered to Maka’s face however soft cheeks and a double chin accompanied it.</p><p> </p><p>However, suddenly Maka stopped and looked at Soul, her eyes void of emotion. “Soul.” She murmured and took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah Maka? What’s up?” Soul asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he stepped further away from Maka.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” She replied and cracked her knuckles, grabbing a thick book from a nearby shelf.</p><p> </p><p>Soul began to wave his hands rapidly. “Woah woah woah I didn’t do anything! Maka put the book down!” Soul exclaimed desperately as Maka got closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>Tsubaki huffed and waddled down the road after Black Star, the hefty ninja struggling to keep up. “Black huff Star, wait up please!” She exclaimed and desperately tried to force her body to move faster, stopping to apologize to the people her meister threw to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Really the entire morning had been odd. First of all, Tsubaki had been able to sleep in, a near nonexistent luxury with Black Star’s morning training. When she finally did wake up she couldn’t hear a word Black Star was saying. His mouth moved as if he were talking but no sound came out. Now she was currently making her way down the sidewalk in a desperate bid to follow him. This task only grew increasingly more difficult as the second off occurrence of the day began. As Tsubaki apologized to everyone she passed she grew fatter for some inexplicable reason.</p><p> </p><p>Then the fact she was dealing with Black Star meant this had been going on for a while. Wide hips bounced and swayed, bearing a solid four-foot width thanks to the heavy fat deposit settling on them. This helped support the jiggling mass of dough that was her rear. Heavy, bulbous cheeks that bounced and jiggled as if they were full of jello drew the eyes of many people Tsubaki passed. It was hard to look away at the shapely masses. Perky despite their weight, a beautiful wide curve to them, and the irresistible thought of how soft they would be. Her hips were wide enough and rear fat enough to fill an entire park bench if she so desired to sit down…she did want to sit down but now was not the time mind you. Thick thighs brushed past each other as she carried on down the sidewalk, bringing a blush to Tsubaki’s plump cheeks as she was greeted with an undeniable sense of pleasure as the sensitive surfaces caressed each other.</p><p> </p><p>Tsubaki blushed as her chest bounced, the swollen orbs of blubber refused to stay still thanks to her brisk pace. Straining the top of her shirt to the point she was worried to take a deep breath lest she expose her breast to all those present. Bigger than a basketball but just shy of being as large as a beachball, Tsubaki’s breasts were round, heavy masses of doughy flesh that threatening to strike their owner’s face with their bounding. Some individuals who had been thrown down by Black Star were lucky enough to be pressed against these mammoth mammaries as Tsubaki gently picked them up from the ground. A fleeting embrace of a curvaceous ninja before she carried on.</p><p> </p><p>Shaded beneath Tsubaki’s chest was a soft, round mass of soft fat. Despite paling in comparison to her bountiful chest and substantial rear Tsubaki’s belly was large enough to droop over her waistline. With each lumbering step, she took it bounced and swayed, producing hearty slaps as it made contact with her plump thighs. She sighed heavily and reached a hand down to rub the plump upper roll, tracing the rift between it and the lower, heavier expanse of fat that comprised the lower roll. The rift between them and the taut fabric of Tsubaki’s shirt caused a deep shadow to be cast over her belly button, the ninja blushing brighter as it drew the curious eye of most passerby. “Black Star can you slow down a bit? Maybe we should stop for a break…maybe a little breakfast?” She asked and smiled hopefully, her eyes being drawn to a poster displaying a beautiful parfait. The mere image caused Tsubaki’s belly to growl, the girl had worked up quite an appetite following Black Star. </p><p> </p><p>Black Star, however, kept on, leaping into the air, and onto the roof of a nearby building. This left Tsubaki behind. She honestly doubted she could jump that high anymore…</p><p> </p><p>“This is terrible. Such a tragedy!” Black Star exclaimed and stumbled aimlessly on the roof. “How could such an awful thing happen?!” He continued and look down at the people traveling down the sidewalk. “Attention everyone! Fear not for I, the amazing Black Star will find a cure for your ailment! All you need to do is last one more day!” Black Star bellowed only for not a single soul to turn their head in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Black Star…” Tsubaki murmured and watched him flail and wave his arms from the rooftops. It pained her to see her partner acting like a crazed lunatic, but she had no idea how to help! Even as he ran towards her, his mouth frantically opening and closing she couldn’t hear a single sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Especially you Tsubaki! I’m gonna fix your deafness no matter what it takes!” Black Star shouted. Every word that left his mouth rang loud and clear in his own head, but in reality, there was only silence. Black Star never caught on though, going on to believe that everyone in all of Death City had been deafened by an unknown phenomenon. Why else would they not acknowledge his declarations of his amazing talents? This issue was so prevalent in his mind that he failed to even realize his own partner’s heavy form. The fact his hands were sinking into her plush upper arm or the fact she jiggled like a bowl of jello as he frantically shook her.</p><p> </p><p>Tsubaki’s expression merely turned more confused, her head tilting to the side as Black Star stopped shaking her. “Do you want to take a break now? Are you thirsty?” Tsubaki asked and looped her arm around Black Star’s. “Come on, let’s try that new cafe.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Lady Medusa? What exactly happened with those two?” Crona asked and looked down at Medusa who still maintained her bored expression, noisily slurping a soda.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuurp oh you couldn’t tell? Hmm, I suppose I can’t blame you. Tsubaki is wearing a scarf that is activated by kindness. Every time she helps someone or apologizes she’ll get fatter. This wasn’t an item designed for her, but it works very well all things considered.” Medusa explained and scratched her belly lazily. “Black Star is wearing a necklace that curses his vocal cords. No matter how loud he yells no one can hear a thing. Poor thing thinks everyone is just deaf though…at least he’s entertaining.”</p><p> </p><p>Crona tilted their head to the side, humming in confusion. “I’m still a little curious why you made cursed items like this. It just doesn’t make sense…”</p><p> </p><p>Medusa rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t need to make sense to you,” Medusa said and lifted her empty soda can. “Refill please.”</p><p> </p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at the Gallows Manor, there was chaos.</p><p> </p><p>“So hideous…I can’t stand it.” Kid groaned from the floor, the shinigami clutching his stomach in agony. “The perfect symmetry…it’s all gone…”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid will you get up and help me?!” Liz shouted as she ran past her meister, Patty giving chase close behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t move…everything is all wrong…” Kid groaned and flopped around on the floor. It was so inexplicably terrible. The very morning after he came across the beautiful vase at Maka’s home his entire house was thrown out of wack. The monochrome pallet of the interior was now a rainbow of random colors from lime green to pink and black zebra stripes. The sheer hideousness of it was enough to put Death the Kid in agony.</p><p> </p><p>The Thompson sisters could care less about this though as they were dealing with their own issues.</p><p> </p><p>“Patty that’s enough! All this running is tiring me out!” Liz exclaimed as she dodged out of the way as Patty lunged towards her. “Jeez, I’m so freaking tired!” She groaned and panted.</p><p> </p><p>“Then just stay still and let me squeeze your belly sis!” Patty shouted while giggling maniacally, seemingly unaffected by the extra weight that clung to her frame. </p><p> </p><p>Liz’s upper body appeared mostly normal. There was an extra puffiness to her cheeks with just the very slightest of signs of an extra chin. On a casual glance, no one would notice this. Her arms still retained a very slender appearance with no excess weight to drag them down, and even her chest had only gained a minor two extra inches of supple fat. This added a little more bounce to her chest while not seeming to remove any perkiness. Liz would be happy about her chest…However, below this was an acclamation of blubber that ruined everything for her. A vast expanse of blubber, a heavy, hanging mass of fat that bounced and wobbled as if it were full of pudding. Liz’s belly was smooth and without any imperfections. No stretch marks, blemishes, or wrinkles. A round mass of doughy fat that hung all the way down to her knees. Jiggling, wobbling, bouncing, Liz’s belly was in constant motion as she ran from her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, her belly was not the only feature that had accrued mass. One should not forget her ass. Packed tightly into her favorite jeans, the denim fabric clung to her lower body like a second skin. Her plump posterior fought arduously against this though, the sheer mass of her butt cheeks rising out of the pants, hanging over the waistband like rising bread overflowing its pan. Threads creaked and groaned around her thighs as the slender limbs thickened and swelled with blubber. Liz blushed as she felt her lower body swell within the unbearably tight confines of her pants, but she didn’t have the time to stop and adjust the garment as Patty had still refused to give up her chase.</p><p> </p><p>Patty had always been the shorter sister, but now she had width going for her. Short and sturdy, wide and wobbly, Patty’s weight gain didn’t seem to hinder her at all. The forefront of this all was her chest, the massive pumpkin sized masses of blubber stretched her top to its limits, each bounce threatening to expose her bosom to the world. It was a miracle that their bouncing and swinging alone wasn’t able to throw Patty off of her balance as she made sharp turns and lunges.</p><p> </p><p>Shaded beneath this was her belly. When compared it was small, but that didn’t mean it was something to be looked down upon. One plump roll resting atop another, Patty’s double belly near constantly releasing loud slapping sounds as the rolls of fat collided. Despite their heft, there was a lap of droop to them, the lower roll just barely managing to slap her broad thighs. </p><p> </p><p>Both sisters were unaware of the new earrings they received from the box found yesterday. As they grew closer to each other the jewelry began to glow brighter while their bodies swelled outward with thick layers of blubbery fat. Almost like cursed magnets, they were drawn together as well as drawing a positive response from one sister and a negative from the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Patty I’m seriously getting tired of this!” Liz screamed and looked over her shoulder at Patty. Yet as she stopped looking where she was going she tripped over Kid, tumbling to the ground. “Ow…” She groaned and rolled onto her back, her belly flopping into her lap. “Ah, crap…”</p><p> </p><p>“GOTCHA!” Patty giggled as she landed on Liz’s belly. Their earrings began to glow a blindingly bright purple, their bodies expanding outwards while Liz tried to shove Patty off. Patty, however, was not easily removed, her hands sinking into Liz’s belly. She pressed the pudgy appendages as deep as she could, blubber bulging between the plump digits. “Oh wow, your belly is so soft! It feels just like a marshmallow and oh my gosh I think it’s getting bigger!” Patty exclaimed in amazement and smacked Liz’s gut, the heavy orb wobbling violently as it slowly inched out further and further. </p><p> </p><p>“Look who’s talking fatty!” Liz growled as Patty innocently nuzzled against her. “Come on get off! You’re too heavy you know!” Liz exclaimed and wiggled around beneath Patty only to be locked in a suffocatingly tight hug. It was shocking that arms so weighed down with fat would still be so strong. While Liz’s arms maintained a slender appearance, Patty’s had swollen and puffed up into heavy bingo wings that wobbled and jiggled with the slightest of movement. Even Patty’s upper arm was soft to the touch even down to her wrists. “Kid do you want to help or not?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuuuuuuuuugh…” Kid let out a long groan, still clutching the precious (cursed) vase. </p><p> </p><p>Liz sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Patty, could you do me a favor and transform for a sec? I’ll take you out to get ice cream afterward if you do this one thing for me.” Liz bargained and forced a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, sis!” Patty replied and with a flash of light, the girl transformed into a pistol, landing in Liz’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>With a grunt of effort, Liz rose to her feet and snatched the vase from Kid’s arms and tossed it into the air before promptly firing at it. As each bullet struck the vase it did not shatter and even landed safely on the floor without a scratch. “What the…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Liz what are you doing?!” Death the Kid exclaimed and began to crawl towards the vase only for Liz to step on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“The house got thrown out of wack after you brought this thing in so it must be cursed!” Liz shouted and kept firing at the vase only for it to remain unharmed. Each pull of the trigger sent a wave of recoil into the woman, the force causing her belly to jiggle and butt to wobble. A sigh escaped her lips. She didn’t altogether hate the sensation but now was not the time to get distracted. “This isn’t working. Plan B I guess.” Liz tossed Patty into the air where she turned back into her human form before landing on Kid’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you gonna do sis? Ooh, are you gonna sit on it! Your butt could probably shatter it!” Patty said, her eyes lighting up with stars, unaware she had all but crushed her meister’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“My butt isn’t that big!” Liz yelled and glared daggers at Patty before she started to stomp on the vase. Still, it resisted the force. Every stomp and kick did nothing but roll it about on the floor. Finally, Liz reached the end of her patience and rubbed her rotund rump. “Well…worth a shot I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Patty and Kid watched as Liz blushed and took a deep breath. Their heads tilted to the side in sync as they curiously watched. Suddenly Liz swung her thick legs out from beneath her and slammed her rear into the floor with a loud BANG.</p><p> </p><p>Liz’s eyes shot open as she landed. “FUUUUU-“</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“So the items were cursed…” Maka murmured and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “This was most likely the work of a witch. Leave a box of inconspicuous items for a few idiots to pick it up.” Maka shot a glare at Soul and Black Star, the former laying on the ground with a throbbing bump on his head while Black Star flailed his arms uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>“And you can’t just destroy the items and remove the curse,” Liz added and rubbed a sore spot on her rump, her hand gently sinking into the pillowy cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Patty giggled. “I can’t believe you landed on a point part and it stabbed your butt.” She said before bursting into a full fit of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm well, maybe there’s someone who can undo the curse?” Tsubaki asked between bites of a large parfait, freezing as everyone stared at her. “What? The cafe has this interesting little coupon card. After your twentieth parfait, you get one free!”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t that place just open today?” Kid asked, the cursed vase still clutched tightly in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Tsubaki slumped down. “Sorry…” She whispered, her body expanding just enough for her skirt to split at the seams, the tortured fabric falling to the floor in defeat. This exposed Tsubaki’s plump thighs, almost five inches thicker than when she was waddling through town earlier. Whether this was due to the parfaits or apologies no one was certain. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly though the door opened to reveal a massive figure of the resident cat spirit Blair. “Hey, guys!” She exclaimed cheerfully as she began squeezing through the door. “Oh wow, what happened you you four?” She asked and looked at the four hefty girls up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to us? What happened to you?!” Maka exclaimed as she watched Blair struggle against the tight confines of her doorframe. “Did you get cursed too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cursed?” Blair asked and tilted her head. “No, this fish salesman in town has been spoiling me lately,” Blair said and licked her lips before finally managing to get inside, revealing her full bulk.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were fat. Blair however, somehow went beyond fat. It was as if her fat had fat. Fat cheeks the size of grapefruits that wobbled with every turn of her head. Three waggling chins that lead into a circular ring of neck fat. Below this was two massive balloons of blubber that were her breast. Defying gravity despite their weight as if the work of magic, bouncing and jiggling with Blake’s movements. Stretching the confines of her top while perfectly outlining the defining curves between them. A sight that would send a weak man (Soul and Black Star) to the hospital for a case of anemia.</p><p> </p><p>Hanging from her torso was a vast sea of blubber. Hanging down past her knees and almost to the lower portions of her shins, protruding almost three feet out in front of her, and so soft and wobbly it seemed to defy physics. With her black top hugging her gut like a second skin it could easily be described as a bean bag chair stuffed to the brim with jello. Her arms were similar to this but on a smaller degree. While her clothing maintained its structure, magic is a hell of a tool, it looked as if she had stuffed pillows into her sleeves. Drooping low enough to even rest on her thick, meaty love handles. Truly bingo wings so large they were possibly capable of flight if not for Blair’s immense weight cementing her to the earth. </p><p> </p><p>Below Blair’s waist was no different. The one slender legs and shapely hips were now smothered in an avalanche of thick fat. Wide wobbly hips that Blair idly swayed as she stood in front of her friends, beach ball sized butt cheeks clapping lightly as a result of the simple movement. Bulbous thighs rubbed together, forcing Blair’s feet further apart which in turn caused her to adopt an almost comedic waddle. Still, Blair was the fattest and therefore happiest cat in the world. She even felt that she had gotten more popular around town since everyone was giving her more fish than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know what I feel better about myself now…” Liz murmured as she stared deadpan at the obese woman before her. </p><p> </p><p>“Big kitty!” Patty exclaimed and lunged at Blair, hanging the catgirl as hard as she could, fat billowing around her arms as they sank deep into Blair’s belly. “She’s so big and snuggly~” Patty cooed which drew a giggle from Blair who hugged back, Patty sinking in deeper to the point of almost vanishing.</p><p> </p><p>“So you were all cursed? Hmm well, I should be able to fix that.” Blair said and smiled. “Now let me see here. First off everyone line up, and make sure to grab your cursed whatever things!” Blair murmured and released Patty from the smothering hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally things can go back to normal.” Maka sighed and watched Blair waddle before the meister and weapons who assembled a line.</p><p> </p><p>“Maka, read your cursed book backward,” Blair said, ignoring Maka’s shocked expression. “Liz and Patty let’s ditch the earrings. Tsubaki hand me that scarf. Oh and Black Star let’s just get rid of that little necklace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haha finally! Does that mean everyone can hear me again?!” Black Star exclaimed, seeing Blair nod. “Woohoo! I couldn’t bear the thought of all my friends going deaf! It was horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>The room fell silent. “Dude sometimes I worry about how stupid you can be…” Soul murmured and shook his head before Blair placed a Rubix cube in his hand. “What the hell is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Blair giggled. “This is a Rubix cube silly. Just solve it and your curse will be fixed!” Blair explained and waddled down the line.</p><p> </p><p>“My hand-eye coordination is shot! How the hell do you expect me to solve this thing?!” Soul yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Now for you Kid,” Blair said, ignoring Soul and taking the vase from death before waddling over to the window and tossing it out. “And done! Curses solved!” Blair exclaimed cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?!” The group screamed in response.</p><p> </p><p>“What about us being fat?!” Liz exclaimed and grabbed Blair by her shoulders before shaking her, causing Blair to wobble violently, blubber slapping and clapping from the uncontrollable jiggling.</p><p> </p><p>Tsubaki nodded frantically. “I’m very thankful knowing I won’t get any fatter, but I was hoping this fixing the curse thing would make me skinny again…”</p><p> </p><p>“Meh, I’m fine being squishy.” Patty butted in and smacked her belly, causing it to jiggle while she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry but I don’t know how to remove the fat. How do you think I got so big in the first place?” Blair asked innocently, raising her hands and pawing at the air which caused her arms to wobble. “But since I did help you maybe you can treat me to dinner nya?~”</p><p> </p><p>Maka reached for the bookshelf once more. “Maka chop!”</p><p> </p><p>“OW!”</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>